The Daughter of the Angel Queen
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka used Video games as a means of escape but what will happen when she's sucked into one what will follow when she learns it's where she belongs and will her best friend be able to help her when a new enemy might be himself? Please review
1. Chapter 1

A Blond girl jumped up and down in front of a counter about to jump over and strangle the person behind it.

The blond growled "come one Uncle Stein you gotta have something new, it's been a month come on."

The grey haired man sighed "Maka you have caused me more grey hair than your own father."

Maka pouted "Come on Uncle Stein you know get first dibs on new stuffs."

Stein sighed "Why aren't you in school?"

Maka giggled "I graduated a month ago."

Stein pulled a case from under the counter and smiled "You enjoy a good fantasy am I right?"

Maka smiled "Especially one with a good story."

Stein set down the case which turn out to be three cases "may introduce, Kyōki no kuronikuru."

Maka stood there confused "The Madness Chronicles what's the story?"

Stien smiled "it's made up of three parts." he lifted the first case "Tenshi majo, about a white mage Sonogo who travels with her demon pet Tamashi as they begin their journey to cleanse the world of the evil demon lord's madness."

Translation: "angel witch" in Japanese

Maka raised brow "Madness?"

Stein chuckled "In the game it's a great power that can influence anyone into doing evil."

Maka nodded "Makes sense what about the others?"

Stein lift the next case "Oni no joō, the demon queen slowly alters the mind of Tamashī to make him the next demon lord, one night Tamashī does something he would never do."

Translation : "The Demon Queen"

Maka grinned "what is, what's he do?"

Stein chuckled "no spoilers." he lifted the last case "Akuma no owari, the end of our story we discover the outcome of Tamashī's actions."

Translation: The End of Demons

Maka smiled pulling out her wallet "how much uncle stein?"

Stein smiled "it's my only copy oh just take them I'll take the money from your father like I always do."

Maka jumped up and down snatching the game mid jump "thank you uncle stein say hello to Aunt Marie for me."

Stein waved as she ran out "I will, now go start the game." stein sighed as the door closed "sorry Kami it had to be done."


	2. Chapter 2

Maka sat in the dark playing the new game killing demons. She noticed that after she killed the boss Tamashī would swallow the soul whole and smile and thank Sonogo for the meal. She found it funny that a white mage uses a black magic when needed, the demon carried a large sword similar to a weapon from her favorite anime Zangetsu from Bleach.

Maka cackled as she caste a thunder spell multiple times on a legion of monsters "prepare for electrocution you ugly demons."

A purple haired woman sighed behind maka "Maka I'm going to Mifune's for diner you wanna come with get out of the house."

Maka waved dismissingly "Nah I'm fine here you go ahead."

Blair sighed "alright eat something while I'm gone okay."

Maka turned "Kay."

Blair came back to see Maka had moved a empty pizza box sat next to a half empty two litter of Soda.

Blair tapped Maka on the shoulder "Maka its past midnight, go to sleep."

Maka sat watching the credits to the first game roll and stood with a sigh "Oh Tamashī if only you were real."

Blair smiled "Welcome back to the real world Maka it thought that game a sucked you in."

Maka picked up the Soda by the neck "It'd be nice then I could be with Tamashi, oh well I'm stuck with reality I'm going to bed."

Blair smiled as Maka left the room "If you only knew maka."

Maka stuck her head back in the room "You say something Blair."

Blair smiled "No maka just go to sleep."

Maka nodded and left the room again. Blair grabbed her phone and went outside and around the block. Blair sat on a park bench running her hand through her hair.

Blair dialed a number with a sigh "Kami ,she got it, don't yell at me stein gave it to her, no she doesn't know yet, should I cast the spell, she wants to go, alright I'll do it ."

Blair returned home and sat on the couch. She picked up the second game a muttered a spell before putting it back where she found it and leaving for her own room.

Blair smiled weakly "I hope you're happy with your new life Maka we'll miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

Maka awoke shaking worse than a crack addict that needed their fix. The next game was all that was on her mind. How one punch finishes off the final boss when even her strongest attack did nothing? for some reason it bothered her that Tamashi had this depressing personality and always muttered to himself when Sonogo would ask what was wrong he'd mutter something along the lines of 'it's not important it doesn't matter' but what she found out was what he was saying 'I love you 'in Sonogo's native tongue she found out as Sonogo was impaled by the demon lord who stole Tamashi's sword after trapping him.

Maka ran into the living room sliding in front of the Gaming system in under a second she switched out the games. She watched as Tamashi paced a room grabbed a man who looked oddly like her uncle stein and held him against the wall.

Tamashi growled drawing his sword holding it against the man's neck "Fix her damn it, you should know how so do it."

The man that looked like her uncle chuckled "I don't' have all the answers pet, all a can do is patch her up, she's dyeing just let her go."

Tamashi through the man across the room and stumped into another room "useless human Mage."

Tamashi kneeled next to the bed that held his mistress if she were awake she'd never allow him to see her in such a state Tamashi took hold of his mistress's hand kissing every finger tip and her palm "Mistress Sonogo I don't care if you share my love but please don't leave me alone I am lost without you."

Sonogo turned her head eyes half closed "Tamashi, did we kill him?"

Tamashi nodded slowly "yes mistress Sonogo he is dead now."

Sonogo smiled "I'm sorry Tamashi, this is the end of the contract, I just wish love or not I could have given myself to you, but I guess my soul will suffice."

Maka paused the cut scene "What the hell, she's talking about meaningless sex and he just wants her to stay with him what the hell game?"

she continue the cut scene to see Tamashi release her hand and back away from her "You speak as if I cannot love nor show it if you wished for me to take your innocence you should have chose sooner to say so when I simple lusted after you I would have gladly, but not now."

Sonogo turned her head away from him "Farewell Tamashi."

Tamashi stepped back to her side and felt of her pulse find none he let his knees buckle "Aisuru watashi no wakare." Tamashi put his lips to the back of her hand "I cannot do anything." he summoned his sword spinning it the point over his heart "I'll be with you soon my mistress." he was about to plunge the sword through his chest when a voice from the window stopped him.

Translation: Good bye my love

The voice was full of false sweetness and malice "You can bring her back to you Tamashi, just give in to your own Madness and I'll give you the power the return her to life, and make her love you."

Tamashi stood with a growl "Mistress Sonogo would not forgive me if I made a deal with you."

The voice revealed itself to be the demon queen "So you wish to live in your misery?"

A question box appeared 'Do you wish to take the deal?' under it appeared 'Yes' or 'No'

Maka clicked 'no' and watched as the demon queen turned into spiders and crawled through a hole in the window. Then Tamashi kiss Sonogo before closing her eyes and turn away summon his sword and stabbed himself through the chest.

A black screen appeared as the three eyes of the demon lord appeared in the background with the word 'Retry' with 'Yes' or 'No'

Maka clicked 'Yes' watched the cut scene again and when the demon queen appeared this time she clicked 'Yes'

The demon queen smiled placing her hand on Tamashi's heart and mutters a spell and took away her hand turned laughed and became spiders.

Tamashi turned to Sonogo wrapped her in his arms and place his lips to hers Sonogo awoke from death and tried to force him off.

Tamashi pinned Sonogo down "This is what you wished for me to take your purity."Tamashi put his mouth to where her shoulder met he neck "In life you control me, but here you are the pet and I am the master. The screen cut to black as Tamashi pushed aside sonogo's top.

Maka stares at the black screen that she'd paused a second after it went black "That's what Uncle Stein was talking about, Tamashi was brooding but sweet deep down how could he just , I mean aw who am I kidding I'd let him have me."

The screen flash in neon colors appeared to be coming from the TV like a black hole it began to suck in air. Maka screamed as the vortex came from the TV like a snake a grabbed her foot.

Blair appeared in the door way and Maka screamed "Blair help me." Blair just watched "Blair Oneesan , help me."

Translation : Big Sister

Blair reached down and removed Maka's grip from the carpet "This is what you wanted isn't Maka? To have the game suck you in to be with Tamashi?" Blair took hold of maka's wrist

Maka panicked "I was kidding I didn't think it could ever happen."

Blair released her wrist "I'll be with you soon Lady sonogo."

Maka watch as Blair waved and wished her luck before it wall went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka awoke she tried to sit up about was held down and pulled into something warm. She felt an arm tighten around her waist and sharp teeth against her neck. She felt a warm hand move to her chest.

Tamashi's voice growled in her ear "Don't squirm my pet, unless you would like to go again."

Maka squirmed in sonogo's body "Release me Tamashi, you had your fun now release me."

Tamashi bit her neck "I will be the master again soon my pet." he rolled off the bed "your afterglow is stunning Mistress Sonogo."

Maka sat up feeling of her neck and chest finding them covered in bits "Tamashi where are my robs?"

Tamashi was now back in his clothing handed her outfit Sonogo wore.

His eyes were bright crimson and he wore a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. (Squall Leonhart FF8)

Maka dressed in the robs Tamashi had handed her they consisted of a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit.(Yuna FF10)

Maka walked up to Tamashi grabbed him by his shirt and pinned him to the wall "listen and listen well, if you ever think of treating me in such a way again I'll forced some much lighting through you ,you will never be able to breed, why was the demon queen here what did she want?"

Tamashi looked at the ground "She told me if I gave in to my madness she would give me the power to bring you back ,I am sorry for the things I have done under the influence of madness Mistress Sonogo, please forgive me."

Maka released his shirt and placed a hand on his cheek "you are forgiven, Tamashi." She kissed him sweetly

Tamashi nodded "Thank you, Mistress Sonogo."

Maka stepped away from Tamashi "Where do we need to go next Tamashi?"

Tamashi pulled a map from his jacket "The map says Death Kingdom is the closest place to go we might be able to find an odd job until there's a demon sighting."

Maka frowned leaving the room "What if meet the prince."

Tamashi smiled "As long as I get to fight the prince I couldn't care less, remember he keeps trying to get to you to marry him."

Maka frowned "Oh right, well you'll just have to fight him off won't you."

Tamashi smiled "I was going to anyway."

They enter the field outside Death Kingdom to find a black haired boy of their age waiting for them with two blond girls.

The boy stepped forward "Sonogo lovely to see you again."

Tamashi stood in front of her "Prince cut the crap and get out of our way."

The prince cocked his wrist summoning a saber "Liz Patti."

Liz frowned "Fire call." the prince's saber became cloaked in flame

Patti frowned "Wind call." the flame swirled around the sword

Tamashi turned to Maka "Mistress Sonogo?" his sword appeared in his hand

Maka smiled "Lighting call." Tamashi's sword glowed

The Prince charged sword raised before the sword could met its mark Tamashi raised his sword and pushed the prince back. Tamashi swung at the prince only to have the prince slid back on his heels dodging the blow. The prince spun Kicking Tamashi in the side knocking him to the ground. The prince stabbed Tamashi in the right shoulder and sliced at an angle going to his left hip.

The prince put the blade of his saber to Tamashi's throat "Concede."

Tamashi spat at the Prince's shoes "You have no power over me."

The prince clenched his teeth "Then die." the prince raised his saber aimed at Tamashi's throat

Maka shot lighting at the prince "Get off of him."

The Prince turned and let his sword vanish "You've made your choice Liz Patti time to go." as the Prince walked away Liz and Patti sent a weak wave before they disappeared in silver light

Tamashi sat up weakly "have no ill will toward Mistress sonogo."

Maka growled kneeling at his side "I bare them no hatred it is the prince that has earned my anger."

Tamashi tried to turn to face her "Mistress Sonogo have you ever consider his proposal?"

Maka clenched her teeth and forced him down "Never not especial after being forced to watch you die now lay still." her hands glowed green as she held them over his wound "I will never leave my loyal pet and I will never allow him to die when I can do something about it."

Tamashi frowned "thank you mistress sonogo." he lets his body and mind fall unconscious


	5. Chapter 5

Tamashi sat up with a start a throbbing in his chest his hand shock he just stared at his hands then clenched them into fists banging them on the bed before falling back with a growl.

Tamashi clenched his eye shut "Again she had to save me again what kind of protector am I?"

Maka stepped in the room carrying a bowl of soup and a spoon "Tamashi how are you doing?"

Tamashi looked away "I'm fine Mistress Sonogo."

Maka sat the Soup on the table "Don't lie to me."

Tamashi clenched his fist "I failed you again I don't deserve to live."

Maka smiled "Hush Tamashi you did your best."Maka turned to retrieve the soup "Now eat you haven't eaten in days."

Tamashi sat and stared at her "Maka how'd you get here?"

Maka eyed him "Soul? how'd you get here?"

soul sighed "A few days or what I believe to be days ago I came by to see you and Blair handed me this game and told me to play I played it got beat in a fight with some prince guy and this rainbow vortex appeared and sucked me in and here I am how long have you been here?"

Maka frowned "you know the part where Sonogo get's brought back from the dead?"

Soul frowned "Oh you mean you came in after that, I'm so sorry."

Maka smiled weakly "its fine the bruises and bites have healed your wounds are what I worry about now."

Soul looked her in the eye "How do you think we get home?"

Maka shook her head "I don't know maybe we shouldn't worry about it."

Soul bit the inside of his cheek "You can't be serious."

Maka sighs "We'll find a way home."


	6. Chapter 6

Maka had been searching the books of various spells the bookshelves of the shack that would serve as home for Soul and herself. So far her search had been fruitless. Maka paused on the page she was skimming.

Maka read the name of the spell "A transformation spell." She looked down at her chest "I don't need it."

Maka jumped as warm arms wrapped around her waist" Damn right you don't need it you're beautiful just the way you are."

Soul smirked as Maka turned to face "Soul if you're trying to get into my robes I will castrate you with lightening."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek making her turn bright red "You'll want it soon Maka it is me and not some program now after all."

Maka laughed "And who was it that spent half of senior prom on a balcony trying to give himself a pep talk so he could get the nerve to kiss me?"

Soul smiled his lips an inch from hers "But where did that lead Maka?"

Maka smiled as his lips met hers "Us crossing a line I thought we'd never cross."

Soul's eyes glowed as an idea crossed his mind "Maka I have an idea."

Maka nodded "Really are you going to share or do I have to guess?"

Soul stepped toward the bookshelf and grabbed one and began flipping through it "The Angel Queen the second strongest being in this world. She can awer any question for she knows all."

Maka stood "Then why are we just sitting here let's where's her shrine?"

Soul followed Maka out "Maka there's something about her you don't know."

Maka turned "Tell me later Soul now let's go pay her a visit."

Soul frowned and followed her out of the city"Yes mistress."

They left the city ignoring the fork in the road and walked straight into the tree line. The gaps in the branches caused the light formed patterns on the ground.

Maka looked around noticing bright colored flowers at the edges of their path "it's so nice here I wonder what it's like when the sun goes down?"

Soul guided Maka away from the flowers "Let's not find out there's enough danger when you can see."

Maka looked at him confused" What do you mean Soul?"

"Just watch."he tossed a rock at the flowers.

The blue flower gave a blast of ice while the red shots flame and a yellow one shot lightening.

Maka moved closer to Soul"what just happened?"

Soul took her hand "The forests is enchanted to defend the shrine didn't you read the guide that came with the game?"

Maka scratched the back of her neck" Uh no."

Soul smiled" You read an entire library and yet you don't read the game booklet?"

Maka pouted" I don't read them because you always do and if I get confused I can just call you."

Soul chuckled "Yeah you have a point let's go I want to get back before dark."

They traveled deeper inside to find a statue of an angel made from from white marble with emeralds in the place of eyes.

Maka eyed the statue "How do we summon her?"m

Soul shrugged "I have no idea it said that she would awaken to the one that was born of her soul." He looked Maka in the eye "That's you Maka."

Maka's eyes went wide "She's sonogo's mother!"

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" A voice asked" Why do you think so many of the people you've met looked familiar to you ?"

Maka turned to see the statue had changed to the form of her mother Kami. Her hair was a golden blonde her eyes glowed green and her skin was

Was pale as the moon and gave off a golden glow. She wore a white dress down her ankles she had on leather sandals.

Maka stared "Mama it it really you?"

Kali smiled and opened her arms "Yes Maka it's me."

Maka ran to her mother" Why'd you leave me , how are you here?"

Kami smiled petting her head " Why wouldn't I be her this is my shrine ."

Maka cried against her mothers shoulder" But why'd you leave me?"

Kami gently pushed Maka away and looked her in the eye "I had to return here to help my people I couldn't bring you here because there were too many demons."

Soul pulled Maka away from Kami "Prove you're really Kami and not some proxy."

Kami crossed her arms "Blair dyed her hair when she was sixteen and it didn't wash out. Angela is really Mifune's daughter but he tells people she's his niece but she was born when he was a senior in high school."

"No NPC can know something like that."Soul muttered "Answer this and I'll believe you, who is Angela's mother."

Kami sighed "Blair now do you believe me I hope you realize this isn't a game?"

Maka bit her lip "So we're stuck here? "

Kami smiled "Maka you've home home where you belong you've come here to fulfill your destiny to stop Arachne now return home and take this to contact me when you need advice" Kami placed a blue orb with a pair of wings in Maka's hand "Use this to call if you need help need to go now Maka."

Maka watched as her mother vanished" Bye mama."

Soul put his arm around Maka "Come on let's go back we need to let this sink in."

Maka moved closer to him Letting him lead her" Okay can we nap this off?"

Soul smiled"We can try Maka."


	7. Chapter 7

I want to continue this but my well of ideas has run dry for this so please if have an idea please share.


End file.
